Wrathmire
Wrathmire is a cold northern land filled with dormant volcanoes, orc civilizations live on the slopes of the volcanoes but humans settlements can be found on the plains and valleys. The country is currently in a bloody civil war over the native orc population. Geography Wrathmire is a cold, mountainous land. The countryside is filled with dormant volcanoes and stunning planes. The icy mountains have been home to orc settlements for centuries, while human settlements developed in the valleys and plains between them. While the valleys contain extremely fertile farmland that is great for agriculture, the mountains have rich deposits of precious minerals and are necessary for an increase in production and infrastructure within the country. This imbalance of resources has caused tension between the humans and the orc civilizations, as each needs something from the other but historically neither has been entirely willing to share. Some human settlements developed in the more mountainous regions of the country, and many of these settlements have seen times of agreeable relations with the orc tribes. Even so, many humans within the country despise orcs and desire their land. The beautiful northern scenery is desecrated with bloody battlefields and destroyed cities and outposts due to the war. Cities With no defined capital, The country of Wrathmire currently has two capitals until the war is over, Vulcangarde and Kharol. Vulcangarde The capital of the WPA, Vulcangarde, is a large city with high walls looking out onto an grassy plain. Kharol The capital of the KC, Kharol, is an ancient city situated in the mountains closer to orc territory. Artenas Artenas is and independent territory / city state of Wrathmire. The city lies in a giant caldera on a small volcanic island off of Wrathmire's southwestern coast, just west of the tip of the Lamaris peninsula. The verdant caldera is filled with hot springs that create a naturally warm climate within the city, and poses a stark contrast to an otherwise barren looking island. History The Wrathmirian Civil War Also called the War of the Lions, The country of Wrathmire is currently gripped in a brutal civil war. The main two groups are the Wrathmire Purification Army (WPA) and the Kharol Covenant (KC), named after the city in which the humans and orcs signed the first treaty, Kharol. The WPA fights to rid Wrathmire of all orcs and to have a fully human country, this stems from their hatred of them due to constant orc raiding parties destroying human settlements in the past. They see the KC as orc lovers who care nothing for the human race in Wrathmire. The KC has formed a treaty with some of the Orc tribes and believes that humans and Orcs not only can live together, but will make Wrathmire greater than if they were to live apart. They see the WPA as ignorant and not able to forget the past. The WPA has its capital in Vulcangarde, a bustling city on the ashen plains of Wrathmire. The KC has its capital in Kharol, an ancient city founded closer to orc territory that has known long periods of positive human-orc interaction. The emblem of the WPA is a Wrathmirian ashlands lion, while the emblem of the KC is a skunara, a nimble mountain lion native to the volcanic slopes. Culture Iconic Locations